Just a Fantasy Away
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Aomine decides it is time to reveal his feelings for Kise and make the blond his but it isn't as easy as he thought. Story takes place on their second year of High school. (No intentional spoilers for those that have not read the manga) AoKi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok, This story completely ignores what happens at Winter Cup because I do not want to spoil anyone's fun when the anime's second season begins in October.  
So story is set on their second year of High school.

I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes.

I will update every week. Tuesday-Wednesday, somewhere there.

Enjoy!

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 1_

Aomine Daiki was currently sitting on the floor of his own room and listened to his friend Kise Ryota babble about one of their teammates. The blond liked to talk and usually Aomine had nothing against it, but this time the theme started to annoy him more and more.

"Aominecchi," Kise whined, lying on Aomine's bed. "Kurokocchi hates me."

"Don't be silly," Aomine sighed.

"But it's true! He's been ignoring me." The blond pouted clearly upset with the small blue haired guy.

"You are just imaging it."

"No, I'm not! He won't even answer my messages." Kise scooped closer to the edge of the bed as if it would make the matter more believable.

"Why do you even care so much about the brat?"

"He's an important friend! Of course I care for him." Kise pouted once again. "He must hate me." The blond looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe he is just busy, too tired to play with you?"

Kise cast his gaze down on the bed and said quietly, "I guess."

Aomine sighed again. "Enough of this bullshit," he said and leaned over, putting a finger under Kise's chin, turning it upwards. He placed tender kiss on Kise's lips.

Kise's reaction was not what he had wished for. "Wha-wha-what are you doing!" The blond had jumped backwards in blink of an eye. He looked flustered, back of his hand covering his mouth. "We are friends. Friends don't do stuff like this!"

"Friends, huh?" Aomine kept his face blank and his gaze was fixed on the blond's. Kise looked him with wide eyes unable to say anything for a moment. Aomine's intense gaze held him in place.

Aomine's ringing phone snapped him back to reality. "I'm going home," he said and quickly left, grabbing his bag from the floor. He heard a soft, "Hmm." as an answer.

Aomine checked his phone the last time before going to bed. His in-box was empty to his disappointment. Usually there would be some ridiculous message with hearts all over the place from Kise telling him good night or when to meet the next day after school. He hadn't realized how much he missed those messages now that there was none. He send a short text to the blond before setting the phone down on his desk. He went to bed fearing he was going to lose his best friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise was already in bed when his phone beeped softly. He reached over only to see that the message was from Aominecchi.

_I am not sorry._

The message was clear. He stared at the words for a long time until flipping the phone shut. He put the phone back and with a sigh closed his eyes. He had no idea what he would say next time he'd see the dark haired young man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise's alarm clock woke him the next morning. He gave it the rough treatment and let it fall to the ground after turning it off. He took his phone and automatically send a message to Aominecchi. He received a reply in less than two minutes.

_Good morning to you too. Same time and place as yesterday._

Kise couldn't help but smile. He send a quick reply to confirm he would be there. Maybe he could just pretend nothing out of ordinary had happened. Without thinking he raised his fingers to his lips. He could still feel that little peck Aominecchi gave him. He had not been disgusted by it. Heck, he might even want to try it once more to be sure. He shook the thoughts out of his head and got out of bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aomine hummed happily on his way to school. Kise had seemed his usual self if he could judge anything by the message he had gotten this morning.

_Gooood morning, Aominecchi ~3_

He smiled when he thought about it. Maybe all was not lost.

Summer was approaching fast and with it the Inter High games. He would want to spend as much time as he could with the blond before basketball would consume most of their free time as well. He looked forward to facing the blond in a game, waiting to see how he had grown as a player. He liked to see Kise all riled up in midst of a game. The last time they had faced off had ended up in Aomine's victory. He took it for granted that time, but he knew if Kise kept on improving even he could be in serious trouble next time they played against each other.

He glanced at his phone before putting it away. He would have so much fun teasing the blond today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their usual meeting after school took place at a burger joint. Aomine was already seated munching on a cheese burger when Kise showed up.

"I'm sorry I am late, Aominecchi," the blond panted out. Clearly he had been running. "There was a really persistent girl waiting for me at school gates and she wouldn't take no as an answer. I had to sprint to get away from her." He slumped down on the seat opposite to Aomine.

"You ran all the way here?" Aomine was surprised. The distance from Kaijou was not a short one.

"Yes but it was worth it," Kise said taking deep breaths to calm his heart rate.

Aomine looked carefully at Kise's flushed face. Kise's lips were apart and he was licking them once in a while. Aomine couldn't look away. He didn't hear Kise calling his name at first. When the blond leaned in, waving a hand in front of his face he noticed.

"Aominecchi, you already ate? You could have waited for me," Kise pouted as he whined.

"Umm yeah," Aomine couldn't think of anything to say. He mentally shook himself. He had to get a grip.

"I'll go order. Is there anything you'd still want to have?" Kise asked getting up.

"Milkshake, vanilla."

"I'll be right back," the blond said and almost skipped to the counter.

Aomine looked after him. He tried to come up with a way to bring up the kiss. He wanted to know if there was any chance for them. He wanted to date the blond properly and not to wonder about what if's.

Kise was back in a few minutes. He gave the milkshake to Aomine and attacked his own meal with ferocity.

"That run made me hungry," Kise said trying to make conversation. He had noticed how Aominecchi had been looking at his face and seemed to be in his own world. Kise felt self-conscious around the blue haired man. His mind wandered back to yesterday's events. He had had all day to think about it, but still he wasn't sure what he should do.

Aomine's voice brought him out from his thoughts. "Why did you run away from that girl?"

"Huh?" Kise paused his eating and looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"

Aomine looked away. "You could have gotten yourself a girlfriend."

Kise could not understand what Aominecchi was after. He thought carefully what to answer. "I don't even know her. All that the girls want is the perfect guy they think I am. Thus, I am not interested."

"Really?" Aomine looked him in the eyes.

"What is this about, Aominecchi?" Kise let out a nervous laugh. He had a hunch where this was going.

"Then what are you interested in?"

Kise's burger was turning cold in his hands. "Why do you want to know?"

For the longest time Aomine stayed silent. Their gazes locked. Kise took it as a challenge. First one to look away would lose.

"Come over to my place and I'll tell you why," Aomine finally said.

There was a slight change on Kise's face. Surprise took over the serious look in his eyes. Kise seemed hesitant. "Would it have something to do with what happened yesterday?"

A smile tugged the side of Aomine's mouth. "Who knows," he shrugged and looked away.

Kise turned his eyes to his burger. Eating it didn't seem as important than it had just a moment ago. He didn't have much left of it and he hated to waste things like food so he ate it anyway. He tried to concentrate everything he had to eating and not look at Aomine even once.

He remembered the text he had gotten from him. 'I'm not sorry.' His mouth dried up. He had to take a gulp out of his drink to make the last remnants of his burger go down his throat. The action made him glance at Aomine whose eyes were on him, making him look as he was a predator stalking its prey.

Kise knew this was the moment that would decide the fate of their relationship. He had to admit he was scared. They had been friends for a long time and the thought of messing up their friendship was unbearable. He knew things would not go back to the way they were no matter what he did at this point.

Suddenly Aomine got up, disrupting Kise's thought process. "Let's go," he simply said and left before Kise could even let out a single protest.

He gulped down rest of his drink. "Wait!" He rushed after the dark haired man, quickly returning his tray to the trash bins. "I said wait!" He broke into a run to catch up with Aomine.

Kise deliberately stayed a few steps behind him as they made their way to Aomine's home. He was beyond nervous. He could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears almost drowning out every other sound. Too soon they reached the front door and stepped in.

Kise fumbled with his shoes. He couldn't take the silence anymore. "You were joking, right?"

Aomine turned to look at him. "About what?"

Kise gulped. "About that kiss..."

"Did I look like I was joking?" Aomine said and walked further into his home, heading for his own room.

Kise stood frozen for couple of seconds until he heard Aomine calling him.

"Kise, get your lazy ass in here!"

He huffed annoyed that he had been called something he surely was not. He marched to where the other man had gone. "Aominecchi...!" He entered the tidy room and was about to complain about the lazy comment when he was caught by surprise.

**AN:** Muhahahahaaaaa!

Read & Review and you might get the rest of this. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes.

I will try my best to update once a week.

Enjoy!

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 2_

The door slammed shut behind him and Aomine's hands circled his waist. Kise stopped dead in his tracks, letting the bag on his shoulder drop to the ground at his feet.

"Kise.." Aomine placed a small kiss on the exposed skin. Aomine tightened his hold, making Kise's breath hitch.

"Let me go," Kise said breathlessly. Where did all the air from his lungs go?

"Not in million years," Aomine growled back.

Another kiss landed on the soft skin of Kise's neck. "Aominecchi.." he said in desperately wanting to get out of his arms. He was embarrassed to notice he was getting aroused by something small like that. He hated to show any kind of weakness and this counted as one.

"Kise." His name slipped from those damned lips of his again. Aomine's hands worked their way under his shirt, making him shiver once again. Kise didn't notice when his own hand moved. His nails dug into the back of Aomine's head as he received the first hickey of his life. No one had done this to him before, making his feel hot and bothered and somewhat scared at the same time.

He was spun around roughly and kissed in the same way, making his toes curl. Almost as suddenly Aomine pulled back from the kiss, leaving Kise to regain his breath. Kise's face was flushed slightly red, his breathing uneven. It turned Aomine on more than he would have expected. Kise was trembling in his arms which made him even more appealing.

Aomine smirked when he felt the effect he was having on the blond against his thigh. He kissed again the pink and moist lips that were just begging for it. The blond let out a whimper when he pushed his leg between the blonds legs. Kise seemed torn between pushing him away and relaxing against him.

"You are not going anywhere," he told the blushing blond.

"But.." Kise managed to say before Aomine gently pushed him towards the bed. Kise's legs hit the edge and he fell backwards without being able to control his landing. Aomine was all over him in a flash, not letting him get a chance to escape.

"It should be painfully obvious by now what I feel for you."

Kise's resolve was crumbling away. "Aominecchi," he whimpered, pulling the dark haired man into a kiss.

Aomine was pleased to see Kise take some initiative. He had been worried he might be forcing himself on the blond. He simply could not wait anymore. Years he had watched from the side lines as the blond got flirted at and his fear of losing him to some bimbo had finally pushed him into action.

Aomine's hands slipped under Kise's shirt once again as he kissed that delicious mouth with passion he only had for him and basketball. His hand snaked its way down and his intention was to touch Kise more intimately but the blond stopped his hand before it reached its destination.

"No," Kise said breathless between the kisses they shared. "Not yet."

Aomine didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He trailed kisses down Kise's jaw to his neck. "I want you," he whispered into his ear.

The blond shivered but stayed adamant. "I noticed," he said. "But not today."

Aomine had no choice but to give in. He sighed and lifted his face to look into the yellow eyes beneath him. He could see his passion reflected there. "Ok, if that is what you want." He gave the blond a tender kiss, freeing his hand from Kise's grip and brought it to his face. He was disappointed which he was sure Kise saw.

"Hey," Kise said, his hand coming up to Aomine's cheek. "I need to wrap my head around this. Give me some time. That is all I ask."

Aomine smiled down on him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I understand. I am sorry if I came on too strong. I just feel I cannot control myself around you."

Kise laughed. "That sounds dangerous."

A wicked smiled spread on Aomine's face. "You should be scared. I might attack you when you least expect it."

Kise playfully attempted to push Aomine away but the dark haired young man didn't budge. "What if someone comes to my rescue?"

"They wouldn't dare," Aomine's voice was low. "No one takes what is mine." He growled and attacked Kise's neck once more. He intended to leave couple of more marks on the pale skin to show off his claim. Without much of a thought Aomine pushed his knee between Kise's legs.

"Aominecchi," Kise's voice hitched. "Didn't I tell you to.." he moaned when Aomine bit down on his sensitive skin. Aomine's leg added a lot of unwanted pressure on his groin. Kise did not want to lose himself into the sensations. "Stop it!" He exclaimed, pushing against Aomine with all his might.

Aomine grunted as he was pushed away. He rolled on his back from the force of the shove he received.

"You damn pervert can't keep yourself in check for five seconds," Kise said sitting up quickly. He looked at Aomine with a flush on his face. "Besides that hurt." His hand came up to his neck where Aomine had left his mark.

"Didn't sound like it."

He sent a glare at the blue haired idiot.

"I think you have a masochist streak in you," Aomine teased him.

Kise's glare got darker. "I feel a sadistic urge to punch you in the face."

Aomine laughed at the angry blond. "Kise, come on, it was just a small bite." He tugged at the sleeve of Kise's shirt. "You are not really angry, right?"

How could Kise stay angry. "Of course I am," he said nonetheless.

Aomine's tugging of his sleeve got stronger. "Let me apologize properly." When Kise did not move, Aomine had to. He sat up as well, turning the blond's head towards his. "I am not going to do anything else," he said and kissed the rosy lips gently. "Better?" he asked.

Kise sighed and smiled. "Yeah."

"So when do I get into your pants?"

Kise smacked his arm. "Is that all you think about?"

"What?" Aomine defended himself. "I finally can have you as my boyfriend and you think I don't want to do dirty things with you."

Kise blushed at the words. "I have never been in a relationship like this before."

"Neither have I."

Kise looked at him in disbelief. "But you were so popular back in middle school."

"Look who's talking," Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it," it was Kise's turn to defend. "All those girls are just fans. None of them captured my interest. I did try to date a few but I couldn't take all that talking about clothes and shoes."

"You probably own more than they do anyways," Aomine teased.

"Hmph!" Kise grossed his arms and looked away in a childish display of anger.

"You know I love you, right?"

Kise's ears turned red.

Aomine found it adorable. He pushed Kise back on the bed when his guard was down and that made the blond yelp in surprise. Aomine looked him in the eyes but Kise averted his eyes. There was a silence between them and Aomine thought it was best if it was broken. "You don't have to answer back."

Kise closed his eyes and seemed to hesitate with what he wanted to say.

Aomine beat him to it. "You said you need to get your head around it. I get it. So don't rush yourself. I'll wait for you but one day I expect to hear it back."

Kise nodded and opened his eyes. "I am just scared that's all."

"Of me?"

"No, the uncertainty that this relationship will work."

Aomine let out a chuckle. "Kise, Kise, Kise.."

"What?" the blond looked embarrassed.

"You sure don't listen to a word I say, do you? I told you not to worry about it. We go as fast you want us to. I might not be a patient guy on the basketball court but with you I have endless patience."

"You can be really cheesy, you know?"

"Only with you," Aomine whispered and leaned down for a long kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 3_

The games for Inter High had begun. Both of their teams, Kaijo and Touou got through and were on their way to face off once again. Aomine was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend challenge him in 1-on-1 once more. If last year was any indication, there was a serious basketball game ahead. He couldn't afford to slack off one bit. Kise was a dangerous opponent and he knew it better than anyone.

Touou had had their training camp ongoing as they played through the games. The work out was paying off and kept them from getting bored in games. The somewhat overall exhaustion felt good after a day's hard work. Their camp had ended just before the crucial game against Kaijo. They had a day to rest and Aomine was determined to spend it with Kise.

Their relationship was still the same. They had been going out for a month or so. He had not tried to touch Kise anymore than kissing allowed him to. He was slowly reaching his limits but didn't want to piss the blond off. The blond had kept his touches innocent and sometimes they were too careful as if he was afraid of unleashing some sort of beast within Aomine. It frustrated him to no end but he kept his word. He wouldn't take it any further until the blond told him to. Until then he had to settle for his own hands to keep him company at night.

Aomine fished his phone into his hand from his pocket. He typed in a text asking about the blond's whereabouts. He got his answer in ten minutes.

_Chuu~! I'll be home in half an hour. Do I need to dress up? ~3_

Aomine smiled as he send a reply. He wouldn't admit to the blond that he liked it when he did indeed dress up just for him. He shoved the phone back into his pocket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise hummed happily as he received Aominecchi's response. He was fresh out of the last practice before their game against Touou Gakuen. His muscles were going to be sore tomorrow but at the moment he could care less.

_Do as you wish. I'll come pick you up._

He had an outfit in his mind that he wanted to try out. He had seen the way Aominecchi looked at him from time to time when he deliberately put on something almost shameful. He happily skipped his way home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later Aomine rang the doorbell and Kise opened the door in less than a minute. Aomine's eyes took in the sight before him. He could not believe such tight jeans even existed and that Kise had found them. His shirt, a v-neck, was just as tight and reached his navel barely, letting the skin be exposed from time to time as he moved around.

"I'll just put my shoes on and I'm ready to go," the blond said and disappeared from the doorway for a few seconds. Aomine let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. This was going to be a long day.

Aomine was bombared with questions as soon as Kise reappeared. "Where are we heading? We are going to eat, right? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Aomine chuckled at the enthusiastic blond. "Calm down, Kise," he said as they walked towards the nearest station.

"But I'm so hungry!" The blond whined loudly. He clung to Aomine's right arm like a leech. "I want some meat."

_I'll show you some meat_, Aomine was tempted to say. If it had been his choice, he would have them turn around and he would devour the little yellow devil instead. "Hmm, sure," he agreed and Kise let out an exclamation of joy.

Kise seemed to be set on touching Aomine in some way he could constantly. His fingers lingering on his wrist or arm in ways that made the touch look natural. In the train Kise sat as close as he could without looking too suspicious, accidentally bumping of their knees together from the swaying movement of the train.

Since Kise wanted to at meat, Aomine picked a small restaurant that had a cozy interior. He like the atmosphere that made you believe you were the only people in the whole place when that was not the case.

They sat down and placed their order. Kise relaxed against his seat and sighed. "I am going to be so sore tomorrow. Captain pushes us so hard in the practice but I love every second of it."

"Like I said, masochist," Aomine said smirking at the blond.

Kise scowled but smiled as an evil thought crossed his mind. "If it leads to your defeat then it is worth it."

"Keep on dreaming, pretty face. There is no way I'd lose to you," Aomine did not back down anymore than Kise did.

"You were not so sure of yourself last year," Kise taunted.

"I never doubted myself for one second." Aomine narrowed his eyes.

"Stop kidding yourself. I saw the panic in your eyes." Kise was smiling with a smug smile on his face.

"Panic my ass," Aomine huffed.

"Now that you mentioned ass…" Kise trailed off.

That sentence had Aomine intrigued. "Hmm?" He slightly leaned forward out of curiosity. "Tell me more."

"You see I was thinking…" Kise trailed off once again.

"Yes?" He was more than interested in hearing what the blond had to say. This couldn't be anything but good, right?

"We could make a bet on the game."

"Really now?" Aomine leaned on his hand. "And what do you suggest?"

Kise was about to answer but they were interrupted by the delivery of their choice of raw ingredients. Aomine observed Kise as they cooked their meat. The blond did not pay him any mind and seemed completely absorbed in the act of cooking and eating.

"This is so freaking good!" The blond exclaimed in between bites.

Aomine ate his portion and still the blond did not say anything about the matter. His mind was racing, thinking about the possibilities what Kise could suggest as a bet. It had to be something worth winning for or the blond would have not suggested it in the first place.

"As you were saying?" He tried to reawaken the previous conversation.

Kise gulped down a glass of water. "Oh yeah, that," he said wiping his mouth on a napkin quickly. "I came up with an idea to spice up the game a bit." Kise looked at Aomine as if waiting for some sort of reaction but when he got only a raised eyebrow he continued, "Who ever wins gets to be on top," he said before his nerves got the better of him.

Aomine's reaction was worth watching. His eyes widened as he processed the words. "As in..?"

Kise nodded. "Yes."

Aomine looked unsure. "Are you seriously ready to bet something like that on a game?"

Kise blushed. "If I was not sure, I would not suggest it." He was absentmindedly playing with the dirty napkin.

"Kise.." Aomine sound worried. His eyes were still uncertain if he should rejoice or say something mother hen like to the blond.

"Argh, stop looking at me like that," Kise buried his face in his hands. "I said yes so take it or leave it."

"You know you are adorable when you get embarrassed about something like that," Aomine's voice was soft, not helping Kise to regain his posture.

He heard Aomine laugh at him. "Alright, if you are willing then why not. Be prepared to lose, Kise, because I won't."

Kise removed his hands from his face and seemed to have collected himself back together. "We'll see about that. I want to knock you off that high horse of yours so badly."

"I wonder who will be doing the knocking in this case," Aomine smirked evilly.

"That is exactly what I mean," Kise pointed a finger at him. "You can be so full of yourself some times."

"Soon you will be full of me as well," Aomine's tone was getting dangerously low by the second.

Kise blushed once again. "Geez, Aominecchi. Get your mind out of my pants."

"You are the one who put it there!"

"I'm sorry!" Kise raised his hands up in defeat. "Can we leave now?"

**AN:** I had so much fun writing this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank you all for reviews, I love you guys. I honestly do. So far this story has 7 chapters written out so I am well ahead my schedule but I think this will end in the 8th.. I think. Anyways, I am writing another one as we speak and I will probably post it some time before I post the last chapter of this. All depends on me, right? :P

I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 4_

After they left the small restaurant Kise suggested they'd go to his home. Both of them admitted they were feeling too tired and lazing around sounded more than perfect.

"Do you mind if I take a little nap?" Aomine asked as he sat down on Kise's bed.

"Go ahead," the blond smiled, standing next to him. "I was thinking of the same thing."

Instead of laying down, Aomine wrapped his arm around Kise's waist and pressed his face against his stomach. "You smell so nice," he said his words muffled by the fabric of Kise's shirt.

"Thanks," Kise's fingers twirled in his hair slowly. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kise tugged Aomine's head gently. "Hey, that nap is calling my name."

Aomine let reluctantly go of his waist and laid down. When the blond made a move to follow him, he reached out to pull him into his arms. Aomine gave a brief kiss on Kise's lips before planting one on his forehead as well.

Kise relaxed against his chest and closed his eyes. "I could get used to this," he whispered.

"What is stopping you?" Aomine asked and kicked a blanket at the end of the bed up in the air so that it landed within the reach of this hands. Kise helped him to cover them both with the soft fabric.

"Nothing, I guess," he answered quietly.

Aomine soon noticed that the blond has fallen asleep almost immediately after. He smiled as he looked at Kise snuggling up to him in his sleep and muttering something. Aomine yawned and let himself drift off as well.

When he woke up it was already darkening outside. He heard a knock on the door. He looked down to see Kise still fast asleep.

"Ryota?" Kise's sister opened the door when she had not gotten any answer. She smiled when she saw the two young men on the bed. Aomine hold a finger on his lips as a sign for her to stay quiet.

She took the hint and whispered, "Could you tell him to gather his dirty clothes for laundry later?" She didn't wait for him to answer before closing the door again quietly as she could.

When she was gone he moved his hand into the blond's hair, hoping not to wake him up though. Although he probably should. He could smell dinner in the air after Kise's sister had visited the room. The blond stirred, sighing sleepily. Kise let out a groan as he moved. He had slept in the same position for hours and his limbs hurt because of it.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Aomine said, his fingers sliding around in the blond hair.

Kise let out another groan. "It is not morning yet? Please tell me it isn't," he almost whimpered.

Aomine chuckled. "No, it is not. It must be past seven by the looks of it. It is dark outside," he said as the blond turned around to rest his whole weight on him.

"Good," he muttered. He cocked his head to the side, his chin resting on Aomine's chest. "Been a while since we could relax like this, eh?"

"Indeed, too long."

"After Inter High is over I am going to sleep for a week," Kise said with a dreamy look on his face.

"No you won't."

Aomine's tone made Kise look at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You already forgot the bet, didn't you? There is no time to sleep after the game." His hands came to rest on Kise's bum and gave it a squeeze. Kise's expression made Aomine laugh out loud.

"You are shameless!" Kise rolled off his boyfriend.

Aomine looked at the turned back of the blond. "You can only blame yourself this time." He watched as the blond took his sports bag and started rummaging through it. "By the way, your sister came by to say that it's laundry day."

"Oh." The blond gave him a quick glance. "Alright, I might just take these to the washing machine anyways. My clothes stink," Kise said and got up. "I'll be right back."

Aomine got up as well. He stretched his arms. The clock next to Kise's bed showed half past seven. He heard voices talking somewhere in the house. Soon Kise reappeared in the room.

"Mum, says dinner's ready. You stay for dinner, right?"

Aomine nodded, following the blond to the kitchen. Kise's mother was one of the best cooks he knew. She had always welcomed him into their home. Even though it seemed hard to believe Kise had few friends. Most of them were his current teammates but he still liked to hang around Aomine the most. Kise's mother had noticed it as well and thus made him feel as welcome as he was part of the family.

A dinner was a merry occasion in the Kise family. Conversation flowed easily between the three blonds and Aomine. Silence was almost nonexistent. When Kise's sister excused herself from the table, Kise's mother mentioned the upcoming game.

"I do not tolerate any fighting between you two no matter who wins," she said sternly.

"Mum!" Kise whined like a teenager. "We know. It is just a game."

"You wouldn't come home crying if you really thought that, Ryota," she said ruffling her son's hair.

"Mum! Don't say that. I've never come home crying."

"Maybe not but you cannot fool your mother. I know when my children have been crying even if they try to hide it."

"Stop with that already."

Aomine couldn't help grinning madly through the silly banter between the two blonds. It was lovely how Kise's mother made Kise act like he was twelve.

"Daiki-kun," Kise's mother adressed the blue haired man. "Tell me, does Ryota have a girlfirend?"

Aomine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A girlfriend?"

"Where else would he get those hickeys all the time? He is not playing around is he?"

"Mum!"

Aomine snickered glacing at his horrified boyfriend. "It must be those pretty girls at his school who throw themselves at him. Who knows what he is up to while I'm not around."

"Ryota!" Kise's mother exclaimed scandalized.

"Mum, don't listen to him! He is lying. I am not playing around."

"Then care to explain the marks on your neck?"

Kise looked down sheepishly. "It's nothing."

Kise's mother huffed in annoyance. "Well you better bring her here some time. I want you to introduce your girlfrend to me."

"I said I didn't have one. Let it be," Kise's voice indicated he was getting tired of whining.

"As long as you are not fooling around carelessly. I don't want you to bring home a pregnant girl any time soon."

If it was possible Kise turned completely red. "That's it, I'm done eating." The blond ran out of the kitchen. His mother watched him go but didn't stop him.

"Daiki-kun, you do know you are very important friend to him?"

Aomine nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I hope you will look after him. He can be so reckless. Lately he's been hiding small things from me, those hickeys being one thing. If you see him getting into trouble, please stop him."

"Will do," Aomine nodded again.

"That girl he's been seeing, I hope she is worthy of him. Encourage him if he ever finds someone like that."

It felt as if a cold hand had gripped his heart for a few seconds. "I will," he said and tried to keep the smile on his face.

"Good, he trusts you. I hope you two stay friends for the rest of your lives."

"Likewise."

Thanking for the food and biding a farewell to Kise's mother, Aomine made his way back to the blond's room. Kise was on the bed, lying on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow.

Aomine narrowed his eyes as a smirk spread across his face. Kise did not show any signs of moving from the spot so he used it to his advantage. He quickly climbed on top of the blond, covering him with his body. That got Kise's attention.

"You are heavy," he wheezed out.

"And might become hard too," Aomine teased.

"Aominecchi," Kise breathed out. "We are not alone." He turned his head to the side so he could see him from the corner of his eye.

"Why would that stop us?" he whispered into Kise's ear.

"Anyone could walk in. I'm not taking chances."

"Can I spend the night?"

Kise groaned, thinking about it. "Why do I get a feeling I would get molested if I say yes?"

"Because you know you want to. Why would you wear these provocative clothes and keep touching me if you didn't want me to touch you back in a more inappropriate way?"

"Ah, you caught me."

"Of course I did. You are too obvious."

Kise blushed, trying to bury his face in to the crook of his arm.

"Why do you always shy away?" Aomine brushed a bang of hair away that hid Kise's right eye.

"Because.."

"Hmm?" Aomine's fingers trailed down on the side of his face.

There was a knock on the door and before Kise could blink Aomine's weight was gone. He turned to see the other man sitting at the end of his bed, looking bored and relaxed like he had been sitting there the entire time and not moved just a few seconds before. "Yeah?" Kise called out.

"Ryota, I'll draw a bath for you. Daiki-kun, you can take one too if you wish," Kise's mother said peeking into the room.

Aomine nodded. "That sounds great. Kise, I'll wash your back if you wash mine." He winked at his boyfriend.

Kise narrowed his eyes, glancing back and forth between his mother and Aomine. "Sure."

Kise's mother smiled. "Bath will be ready in a few minutes. Is Daiki-kun staying for the night?"

"Aye," Aomine answered smiling back at her.

"I'll bring a spare futon for you. Ryota, you should clean more often. Are you going to force Daiki-kun sleep on that filthy floor?"

"It's fine. I can always kick Kise out and steal his bed." Aomine grinned.

"That's mean, Aominecchi!"

"Serves you right for not cleaning up," his mother said. "I'll put the towels for you in the bathroom boys," she said before leaving.

"Argh, why does she have to treat me like I was five," Kise complained.

"Because you act like one." That statement earned Aomine a kick on his thigh. "That is what I mean."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Idiot."

"Adorable."

"Hmph."

"No more witty comebacks?"

Kise got up. "Come on, let's take that stupid bath."

**AN:** Kise's mum came out of nowhere when I was writing this and I fell in love with her. I had so much fun writing this chapter to be honest.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I want to say thanks for all those sweet reviews, thank you guys, I love you! Things get a little bit... steamy here. Well what can you expect when there is a lot of nudity involved.

I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 5_

They marched into the bathroom. Aomine was amazed by the speed Kise got rid of those tight clothes of his.

"What I don't understand is that how you are not embarrassed right now," Aomine commented as the blond moved about like it was natural to be naked around him.

"Because this has nothing to do with sex."

"So if I say something of the sort you might be?"

Kise blobbed into the warm water. "Yeah."

Aomine stripped as well, setting his clothes in a neat pile. "Scoot over," he poked Kise's shoulder. He sat behind the blond in the small tub. "This is a lot smaller than I remember. Not that I mind, though."

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"I haven't even done anything yet!"

"But I know what you are thinking," Kise said as he picked up a sponge and smeared some shampoo on it. "Here, do your job."

"What a slave master you are," he complained but did as told, washing the back of the blond slowly. The soft sloshing sound of the sponge was the only sound heard for a while. Aomine deliberately washed the back of his neck with slow, lingering movements. He washed off the shampoo and placed a small kiss on Kise's shoulder. He waited for a disapproving call of his name but it never came.

The blond's head fell backwards on his shoulder. Aomine scooted closer to be able to rest his weight against the blonds. He took hold or Kise's left arm and started cleaning it as slowly as he had done with his back.

He intertwined their fingers and placed a kiss on the blonds jaw. "Aren't you afraid your mother might walk in any second?"

"Nope, she never has."

"You know," Aomine said. "No one will be home at my place tomorrow. My parents have a long day at work. No one would disturb us."

Kise sighed. "That sounds tempting."

"Doesn't it?"

"But I don't think it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

Kise blushed. "From what I've heard, gay sex isn't exactly painless."

Aomine laughed a heartful laughter which Kise felt as tremors through his back. "But Kise, we don't have to go all the way. We could just enjoy each other and relax."

"We are going to enjoy ourselves after the game. Why are you in such a hurry?" The blond turned to look at Aomine's face.

"You have to be the first guy ever to turn down a free blowjob from their boyfriend," Aomine stated. "I'm begging you to let me touch you and you just keep pushing me away."

"You are just horny."

"And you are destroying my self esteem little by little. I am starting to believe you don't even want me as a lover."

"No," Kise jumped, turning to face the blue eyed man properly. "You think this isn't affecting me at all?" he gulped, raising his fingers to touch Aomine's cheek. "I am trying to keep myself in check until we are done with Inter High. After the game you can do whatever you want to me." He kissed Aomine. "Ok?"

As a response Aomine pulled him into a rough kiss. "I will nonetheless give you that blowjob," he almost growled and kissed the blond again.

Kise pulled away to catch his breath. "Alright, alright." He put some distance between him and Aomine. "Let's wash up and get the hell out of here."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Biding his mother a good night, Kise closed the door to his room with a soft click. Aomine was sitting on his futon, clad in boxers and a oversized t-shirt.

"Come stand over here," Aomine said, pointing somewhere between himself and the bed.

Kise walked over and was about to ask why when his boxers where yanked down roughly by Aomine. "What the hell!"

"Sit." Aomine gave him a little push towards the bed and so Kise sat.

He knew where this was going, shivering in anticipation. "Aominecchi," he whispered.

Aomine's hands ran up and down on his thighs. He placed a kiss on the blond's knee, slowly moving upwards, placing kisses on his inner thigh. His actions were already arousing the blond more than he had dared to hope. He stopped to take a look at Kise's face which was already sporting a blush.

"Don't look at me with those eyes," Kise said, slightly embarrassed to be in such a state before Aomine had even touched his member.

"What kind of eyes do you mean?" Aomine's voice was low, sending more shivers up and down Kise's spine.

Kise gulped, the look in Aomine's eyes was intense, almost unbearable. "You look like you are going to devour me whole."

"But I am."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Just keep your voice down," Aomine instructed him before finally laying his hands on Kise's hardened member.

The blond gasped at the contact. Aomine's hands felt rough against the sensitive skin. Aomine kept his gaze on him as if daring him to look away. His hand kept a steady rhythm before slowing down. A moment later his hips buckled and he bit back a moan when Aomine's tongue touched the tip of his cock.

He fell back on his elbows and locked gazes with the blue haired man once again. After his cock received a few licks, his breath hitched when finally the delicious mouth took him in. Tongue swirling around his shaft, the hotness, everything was perfect. He knew he should have been embarrassed to be ready to release so fast but he didn't give a damn. He rose back to up to sitting position, his hands on Aomine's moving head between his legs. His nails scraped the scalp of his boyfriend. His breathing was anything but regular, he was surprised he had enough air to keep himself conscious.

"I- I'm.." his voice sounded alien to him, husky and deep. He couldn't get the sentence out but Aomine seemed to understand what he meant. His movements became relentless and Kise couldn't hold back a moan. He bit his lip to silence himself but another one escaped between his lips when he came. He shuddered and fell on his back. He rode the aftershocks, gasping for breath. His legs were trembling and he decided against moving for the moment.

Aomine climbed on the bed beside him and gave him a long kiss. Kise reached automatically between Aomine's legs, receiving a grunt of approval when his hand slipped into the boxers of his lover. Kise pushed him on his back, his hand moving slowly up and down on Aomine's member. He kept kissing him, their tongues battling for dominance. It seemed Aomine was close to release if the little noises he was making were anything to go by.

"You ready to get fucked after the game?" Kise teased. "You sure sound like it."

That was Aomine's undoing. He pulled the blond down for another kiss as he released into his boxers.

"I love you," the blue haired man said with a sigh.

"You know, saying that right after a hand job isn't all that convincing."

"Since when have you started talking dirty like that?" Aomine asked still shocked that he had come when Kise had taunted him about possibly being the bottom.

"Since you blew me." Aomine earned a peck on the lips.

"If I had known I'd lose the innocent little boy I was dating…" Aomine shook his head, trying to look serious.

"Pfft!" Kise blushed nevertheless. "It just came to my mind and I said it before I could stop myself." He turned his face away from Aomine. "You know I am serious about winning the bet. I want to give it a try, topping I mean."

Aomine watched as several expressions danced on Kise's face. "You sound like you already know you will be on bottom."

"Because I want to!" Kise blurted out. "Is that wrong?"

"No," Aomine's turned Kise's face back towards his. "I am just not sure about this bet since it will be our first time together and I don't want it to be a bad experience because of something silly as a bet."

They were silent for a while, thinking it over.

"You know, we could just do it tomorrow."

Kise had to bury his face into Aomine's chest. "I know, but…"

"Then, let's forget the bet?" Aomine's fingers sank into the golden locks.

Kise sighed as his scalp was massaged gently. "Why do I get the feeling you just want out of it in case you lose?"

"You saw through me, eh?"

Kise raised his head. "Of course, what do you take me for? I've known you long enough to know when you try to squirm your way out of things." He lowered his head back down. "Do you hate the idea of me on top so much?"

He didn't see the blush appear on Aomine's face. "No," he answered feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You sure?" Kise turned once again to look at Aomine's face and saw the blush on it. "Oh my god, you are liking the idea?"

"Shut up!" Aomine pushed Kise off him without any real anger. He went back to his futon on the floor. Being pushed away did not hinder the feeling of gloat Kise was experiencing.

"Aominecchi," Kise rolled over to the edge of the bed, poking his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Don't be mad. I am so just happy."

The blue haired man was already under the covers, hiding his face in the pillow. "Hmph."

"Darling," Kise started, slipping of the bed. "Let me see your cute face again."

"No," came a grumpy answer.

"Don't be like this, Aominecchi," The blond tried his best to woo the other man out of hiding. "I might let you off the hook if you give me a goodnight kiss."

Aomine grunted in faked anger, turning to face his tormentor. "You are lying."

"Of course I am but it got you out," he said and quickly kissed Aomine. "Good night, Aominecchi."

"Night," with that Aomine turned back to face away from the blond.

Kise knew better than to tease him any further. Aomine had shown him something that he would treasure for a long time. It was a piece of info he would not share with others. It was only for him to know.

* * *

AN: Ok I am still undecided on who is actually gonna win the bet. I could write both scenarios so I need your help. Tell me guys, who should win it? Let's make this a Poll and I'll follow the result of it. I'll give you until 24th of October to let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far and for those who gave their votes! There is still couple of more days until I am "supposed to" know who wins the bet. At this very moment Aomine is on the lead. If the voting ends up in a tie... I have a plan for that situation too. So come Friday I'll know which version of chap 7 I am supposed to post next week.. yes I have 2 versions of it.

I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 6_

Aomine woke up to a slight feeling of suffocation. It took him a while to comprehend that he was not alone on his futon. Kise had snuggled up to him at some point during the night. He yawned, reaching for his phone to check the time and saw it would be eight a.m. in five minutes or so.

"Oi, Kise," He nudged the sleeping blond. "Oi, wake up."

Kise let out a mew and a sigh, stretching his body. "Good morning, Aominecchi. Damn I feel so good."

"I don't." Aomine grunted. "Why did you sneak on my futon when you have a comfy bed to sleep in?"

Kise pouted. "But I was lonely. I couldn't bear the thought of not sleeping next to you."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "We could have slept on the bed if you had told me."

"But you were already sleeping and looking so adorable. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I am not adorable."

"Yes, you are."

"Stop being an ass."

"I'm not!"

"Stopping?"

"No, being an ass."

Aomine laughed and Kise joined him. "We are idiots," the blond said.

"You think?"

"I know this is probably disgusting but I can't help myself," Kise said before capturing Aomine's lips into a kiss.

Aomine was the one to pull away first. "We should stop." The atmosphere was getting heated.

Kise was a bit shocked to see Aomine willingly being the one to put on the brakes. "I don't mind," the blond winked.

"How can I not like your eagerness?" Aomine stated rather than asked with a smirk on his face. "But that was disgusting as you said. I'd rather wash my teeth before continuing."

"Don't be a spoil sport," Kise said with a pout that disappeared quickly. "If you won't kiss me, I know where to use my mouth instead."

"Kise," Aomine said with a low warning tone.

"Yes, Aominecchi? Don't tell me you have gotten tired of me after one hand job."

Aomine growled. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Kise laughed. "You are supposed to let me suck you off," he said and disappeared down Aomine's body.

"Oh my god," Aomine breathed out. Kise's mouth was doing wonders on his cock. "Where did you learn to do that?" He regretted he asked because it meant Kise's mouth left his attention needing member.

"Who do you think you are talking to. I learned this from you last night," Kise said, returning to his task.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was the best morning Aomine had ever had so far. He was smiling like an idiot when he walked into the toilet to brush his teeth. He had received a fresh pair of boxers from Kise since his own had been ruined, twice. The look he had received from the blond had told him exactly what he thought about him wearing his boxers which fit him a bit too snuggly. Aomine was just happy he didn't have to go commando for the rest of the day.

They assumed that Kise's sister was the only one besides them in the house. They found some sandwiches left by Kise's mother in the fridge. They made tea and sat at the kitchen table munching away their breakfast.

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting," the blond said, smiling.

"Speaking of tomorrow, I presume you are prepared?" Aomine asked as he picked up another sandwich.

"Hmm?" Kise's mouth was full.

Aomine lowered his voice as much as possible. "I mean the bet and what comes after." He tried his best not to use words that would give away what their topic was if Kise's sister walked in on them.

Realization dawned on Kise's face and he blushed. "I haven't bought anything," he said. "I figured I would have time today so.." he trailed off.

Aomine nodded. "We go together."

"That's a no-no."

"Fine, I'll go."

"No, it's my bet. I'll take responsibility and buy what we need."

"It's not like we only need them once."

Kise blushed. "I know but let me do it."

"You need to keep your cool. If you go in looking like that…" Aomine said, sighing. "I'll go." There was no way he'd let Kise buy lube and condoms looking like a blushing bride getting ready for her wedding night.

"No!" Kise grimaced as his voice had gotten a bit too loud. They listened if his sister had woken up but apparently she hadn't. "I'll do it. It's not a problem."

Aomine eyed him carefully. "Alright, if you say so." He gave up reluctantly. He made a note to take care of it in the future himself. "Shall we go after we have eaten?"

Kise nodded and they finished their meal in silence. The morning was beautiful one, sun shining from a clear blue sky. The street was empty except for them.

Kise took a step closer and looped their arms together. "Aominecchi, what else should we do today?"

Aomine gave it some thought. They had all day to themselves but he didn't want to spend it all just lazing around. "Hmm, if we could go for a run or something today, it'd be nice."

Kise got excited. "Ooh yes! Let's get the shopping done and have a race."

"Why does it have to be a race?"

"No reason."

"Everything doesn't have to be a game."

Kise grinned. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Not my idea of fun."

"Then what is?"

"You need to ask?"

The blond laughed and Aomine had to smile. He loved to hear his laughter. It made his heart feel lighter every time.

"Tomorrow you have my permission to have fun as much as you want," Kise winked at him.

"Ooh, really?"

The blond laughed again brightly like the sun that was shining on them. The sun reflected on his blond hair and Aomine was caught staring.

"Aominecchi?" The blond waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," Aomine said as he turned to look ahead.

They reached their destination after a few minutes. "I'll go get a milkshake while you do your shopping."

Kise nodded. "I'll see you in ten," he said before leaving the blue haired man alone.

Aomine watched the blond disappear into one of the shops. He was still worried if he would be able to buy what he needed to without dying in embarrassment. Aomine shook his head and went on to get his damned milkshake. He tried not to linger on what was going to happen tomorrow. He had never looked forward to a game more than he was now. He had to win it. There was no way he'd bottom on their first time. The thought sent shivers down his spine and he deemed them bad ones.

In the promised ten minutes the blond came back carrying more stuff in the bag than he was supposed to get.

"What the hell did you buy? The whole store?"

As answer Aomine got a grin. "Almost."

"Geez, you got a year's worth or something?"

"No, haha!" Kise looped their arms together once again. "I bought stuff that has nothing to do with you. Things I was going to get anyways."

Aomine shrugged. "Alright, fine. I thought you went crazy when you couldn't decide what to buy."

"I almost did but there was this really nice clerk girl who came to my rescue."

Aomine's eyes widened. "You asked her for advice?"

"Yeah surprisingly she knew things I didn't even consider and she gave me a few ideas."

Aomine was intrigued what kind of conversation they had in the store. He was regretting his choice to let the blond go alone. "What kind of ideas?"

"You'll see," the blond said smirking almost evilly.

"Some kind of demon must have possessed you in that store."

Bright laughter filled the air as they made their way back to Kise's home. "Possibly."

"You know, we could still skip the bet part and get down and dirty."

"Aominecchi! How many times do I need to tell you no sex until tomorrow!" He hushed urgently to Aomine.

"Oh come on, Kise."

"No means no. Learn some self-control."

"How am I supposed to do that when you prance around looking so delicious."

The blond blushed. "Didn't you just eat something?"

"A milkshake doesn't count as food."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Aomine said. "Besides, my hunger has nothing to do with food."

Kise rolled his eyes. "One more day, seriously, hold it in."

They walked back to the house to drop off the things Kise purchased. They planned to have a small jog around the neighbourhood but it turned out to be a rather long run.

"I feel like we just ran through the whole city," Kise said as he fell on his bed. He was sweaty and wanted nothing but take a long warm bath.

"Indeed. Remind me next time not to go running with you," Aomine grunted, leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, it is not my problem if you made it into a tag game."

"Tsk, you played along."

"Of course I did. I was fearing for my ass! You looked like you were going to rape me. I had no other choice but to run away."

Aomine could hear the smirk, that was on his face, in Kise's voice and thus he chuckled. "Yeah right."

Kise sighed, tired, and sat up, looking at the tired blue haired man. "We could take a shower." He nudged Aomine with a foot.

"Sounds more than perfect," Aomine said, getting up from the floor and dragging the blond after him to the bathroom.

After the completely innocent shower Aomine went through his clothes to find something clean enough to wear. He still had to borrow Kise's underwear if he didn't want to go commando. He packed his bag and made sure he had not forgotten anything. Kise was sitting next to him on the bed. "Take these with you. It's better if you have it. I don't want to carry those around whole day tomorrow," the blond said giving the small bag that contained their purchase for tomorrow. Aomine put them into his bag, smiling as he thought of the chance someone finding the items in Kise's bag on accident.

"I better get going," he said, giving Kise one last kiss, before taking his bag from the floor and making his way to the door. "I'll call you in the morning." It was almost dinner time. He needed to head back home before his mother started calling after him.

"No don't," the blond stopped him. "I want to keep my head cool and your voice first thing in the morning isn't going to help."

A smirk was playing on Aomine's face as he looked at the blond. "That is good to hear."

"No, don't call me." Kise knew that Aomine would most likely call him anyways.

"I'll compromise and call you tonight then?" Aomine winked at him.

Kise let out a sigh of appreciation. "Yes, do that."

"Well then," Aomine said but didn't seem to be going anywhere yet.

"Yes?" The question was written on Kise's face.

Aomine walked back with a few long steppes and kissed him again. "I'll definitely call you," his voice was low, almost husky. "Prepare yourself." With that he left, leaving a breathless blond behind.

* * *

**AN: **I was tempted to write out what the girl said to Kise in that store.

It's been hard job to keep these guys in line.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Was I supposed to post this today*? oh.. sorry.. So next chapter should be the last.. full of smut and things.. :P

I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes(I was drunk).

Enjoy!

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 7_

Kise groaned when his alarm went off the next morning. He had just had a good dream and the alarm woke him up at the best part of it. He pushed the covers away and looked down on his morning wood. He sighed as he lowered his feet on the floor. He'd take care of it in the shower. The phone call he had received from Aomine last night was probably the cause of his dream anyway. That guy knew how to talk dirty without being out right vulgar. It must be that low voice of his, Kise mused as he walked into the bathroom with a towel in his hand.

The game between Kaijo and Touou was at ten and it would mean the end of basketball until school started again. It would also mean more time spent with his boyfriend. He wanted to go somewhere with him, just the two of them. He would bring the idea up in few days. On that note, he touched himself while water splashed down his body, letting out a moan. He was looking forward to today's game more than he had ever any other game. There was a prize at the end if he won. He couldn't help himself, thinking about what he would do to his boyfriend if he was the one to win the bet.

Those dark eyes filled with lust, his body writhing underneath him as Aomine would let him do as he pleased. His fantasy brought him to completion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise was not nervous, no. Oh, who was he kidding, of course he was nervous. He tried to clear his mind and not think about what would happen after the game. No, it was not important at this moment as he paced around the locker room. His teammates were sharing looks as they watched the blond act different from what they deemed normal.

"Kise, is everything alright?" Kasamatsu asked as the usually upbeat blond stayed silent and seemed worried.

Kise snapped his head towards his captain. "No, no, everything is fine!" He smiled brightly and went back to his pacing.

"You don't seem fine," Kasamatsu said but didn't pry any further as the blond did not answer him.

In the mean time in the Touou locker room Aomine was facing a similar situation. He was getting more than bumped up to beat the blond. His sadistic nature reared its head as he thought how he wanted to bring the blond to his knees quite literally. He needed to win no matter what. He didn't let his tender feelings he had for the blond to mess up what he needed to do today. He'd show Kise who was the king and make him realize it in every single way possible by the end of the day.

The tension was almost touchable when they teams met on the court. Neither Kise nor Aomine paid any mind to other players are they stood face to face, ready for the game to start. Aomine smirked, taking his place on the court, waiting for the referee to blow the whistle. Kise had a nice look in his eyes, defiance. Shivers went through Aomine's body as he thought how much fun he'd had today.

Kise bit his tongue, closed his eyes for second, opening them as soon as the whistle cried out marking the start of the match. He would give his all to this game. There was no other way to win against Aomine. He relaxed as he willed himself to forget all the things that waited him outside the court. This game was everything, they needed to win, not just because of his personal agenda.

The game began and it was clear from the start that they were evenly matched. Neither team giving in but Aomine knew that things would only get more and more intense as the match progressed. He needed to push Kise into desperation as soon as possible. It was the only way to win. He knew Kise had a limit using his copying ability and he needed Kise to initiate it. He wanted to tire him out, watch him fall like he had once before. Nothing else would give him the satisfaction.

They almost danced their way through the first two halves of the match. Kise knew Aomine tried to push him as much as he could and he didn't want to give in, not even a millimeter. The moment he did would mean he had lost. Sweat glistening on his skin, he dodged past Aomine like nothing and slammed the ball in. That only seemed to lit the fire in the blue haired opponent of his. He couldn't wish for anything better. Last two halves would be almost painful.

Kaijou was leading but only by a few points. Kise knew he could not relax until the very moment of the game ending. Every second counted. He was as merciless against Aomine as Aomine was against him. He needed something to throw his boyfriend off-balance without breaking any rules. A smile spread against his lips before he hid it. He had the ball and was faced with the challenge of one-on-one with Aomine. He looked him straight into his eyes, contemplating which move to use as he whispered loud enough for Aomine to hear, "I love you."

That caught the other man by surprise and he broke through easily enough. He heard "That's not fair!" shouted behind him as he threw the ball, growing the lead they had by three more points. Kise glanced back to see an almost unnoticeable blush on Aomine's face. He looked away smiling, pretending not to notice.

"You don't play fair, Kise."

The blond decided to ignore Aomine which seemed to aggravate his mood. By the time they reached the last quarter of the match, Aomine was on fire. He didn't utter a word for the whole ten minutes as he slashed his way through Kaijo's defenses with ease. Kise tried to stop him but once again he seemed to be unable to keep up. He almost had it, almost. He was so close to surpassing the beast of Touou. His body felt heavy and he had to give it to Aomine for succeeding in tiring him out. He hadn't even noticed when the game had gotten so serious that he was pushing himself more than he should.

Thus Kaijo lost to Touou as Aomine threw in a buzzer beater, smiling like a maniac.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before they had left the court Aomine had come up to him and said, "I'll come to your locker room, wait for me." And so he did about fifteen minutes after the game had ended.

Aomine entered the Kaijo locker room without knocking and received not so friendly looks. Someone even had the audacity to ask what he was doing there but he ignored the others as he walked up to the blond.

"You ready to go?"

Kise looked up as he had checked the locker for any left over items. He was double checking everything. "Yeah, give me a minute."

"Well, hurry up. You got a bet to pay." Aomine said with a straight face but it caused Kise to blush nonetheless.

Kasamatsu had picked up on their conversation. "What bet?" He asked warily, suspicious of the two.

"Nothing just a silly one," Kise tried to brush the matter under the carpet.

"Silly? You call that silly?" Aomine taunted.

"Aominecchi, shut up," Kise hissed but it was too late.

"Kise, did you make a bet about the result of the game?" Kasamatsu's tone was dangerous and Kise felt sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"No, ok yes but it is honestly nothing bad. A joke, really." He didn't want to tell his captain no matter what.

Aomine sighed next to him, looking sad. "A joke? Is that what it is to you? You are cruel, Kise."

Kise's eyes were wide and full of questions as he looked at Aomine, willing him to keep his mouth shut before he went and said anything stupid.

"Kise, you are going to explain to me in full detail what this is about."

Kise smiled uncomfortably. "You know, one of those silly bets that who ever loses has to do something the winner wants them to."

"And what do you have to do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Kise squirmed under the gaze of his captain. "I honestly can't, I am sorry!" he bowed his head, clapping his hands together in front of him in apology.

Kasamatsu sighed, giving in. "Ok, just don't do it again. It is disrespectful."

Kise nodded and his captain left them alone.

"Alright, time to go, sunshine," Aomine said, hunching down and picking Kise up in his arms bridal style. Kise yelped as he was swept of his feet suddenly. His yelp caused his teammates to glance at the two. Kise smiled sheepishly at them, saying sorry under his breath, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck.

"Nice game," Aomine said offering a smile to the rest of Kaijo team as he took the blond away.

Aomine stopped at the door, letting Kise open it. "Bye!" the blond waved as they stepped through the door.

"You are not going to carry me the whole way, right? We are going to use the metro you know."

Aomine smirked down at him. "Don't encourage me."

"Hmm," Kise sniffed at his neck. "That shampoo smells nice."

"Stop sniffing or we won't make it."

Aomine's words caused Kise to laugh. "As you wish." Kise smiled and to his delight he was set down just outside the building. He certainly needed the space between him and Aomine because soon there would be none.

* * *

**AN**: I always want to type 'to' between Kaijo and Touou.. Cos 'to' means 'and' in Japanese. Habits are hard to break. By habits I mean I did study Japanese as my minor in University for 3 years so... I kinda miss it. "Only" good thing out of it is that I hardly need to look for subbed versions of animes... and sometimes I end up translating to my family the songs I listen to.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Ok, this took a while. You could say I had a writer's block which suddenly this morning at 4 am was solved. I drank too much coffee in the evening and couldn't sleep. Anyways here we go, the last chapter!

I apologize for any typos and grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Just a Fantasy Away**

_Chapter 8_

"You are one cheerful guy for someone who just lost a game," Aomine said smiling at his goofy boyfriend, skipping his way down the street.

Kise was humming a song Aomine did not recognize but it seemed to make the blond happy. He reached for his hand, to halt his skipping.

"Hmm?"

Aomine just laced their fingers together, not saying anything but he did receive a smile in return.

Kise leaned a bit closer. "We are in public, Aominecchi," he whispered.

"Not for long." Which was indeed true but Kise was a bit worried because they still had to take the metro. Lucky for them there was so many people at the station and train that they linked hands went unseen.

"Doesn't Touou still have a game left?" Kise asked quietly. They were standing chest to chest, Kise grabbing hold of Aomine's jacket as the train swayed from time to time.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you should be with me then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be discussing tactics or something with the rest of the team?"

Aomine sighed. "Do I honestly look like a guy who gives a shit about tactics?"

Kise laughed. "I just thought you might have changed but guess not."

"Besides," Aomine's voice went even lower. "There is no way in hell I'd be anywhere else at this moment."

Kise blushed. "Yeah," he said a breathlessly, turning his head to the opposite direction. This was not the time nor the place to be affected by the charm that belonged to Aomine.

Aomine noticed this and smirked, not saying anything. They got off the next station. Kise trailed after the blue-haired young man as they zig zagged their way through all the people. Kise was humming again but this time Aomine recognized the song.

"That is one cheesy song."

"It's a good song!" Kise protested.

"I didn't say it was good or bad just that it is cheesy."

Kise huffed, "Whatever." He was not offended and it was obvious by the way he smiled at Aomine's raised eyebrow. "I'm just happy," the blond said.

Aomine hummed approvingly. "What about we go out on a date later today?"

"Do you need to ask?" The blond pulled himself right next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Apparently not," the blue-haired man stated. "I was thinking we could go to sing karaoke." He smirked and added, "If you still can after I'm through with you."

Kise gasped in mock horror. "Oh my god, Aominecchi!"

"You'll be saying that many times."

Kise had to slap him on the chest. "You idiot!"

"Now that's not sexy at all," Aomine teased him.

"Oh, I'll show you sexy."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Aomine laughed at the face Kise made. "You walked right into that one, Kise."

"I hate you!"

Aomine laughed and that earned him another slap. "Oi oi, I detest violence, Kise."

"I'm not talking to you ever again."

Aomine chuckled at the ridiculous threat. "Ok, I won't talk to you either."

Kise pouted at him and he pouted back at Kise. Kise broke out laughing. "We are idiots." When Aomine didn't answer him he said, "Oh come on, Aominecchi."

Aomine did not say anything for the rest of the walk. They reached Aomine's house and once they entered Aomine pulled Kise into his strong arms. They looked each other in silence for a few moments until Aomine leaned in and gave Kise one of the sweetest kisses he had ever given him.

"Kise," he whispered before giving him another one just the previous one. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were born," Kise answered as if it was the only answer there was to it.

Aomine smiled sheepishly as they took their shoes off and he led Kise into his room, closing the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around the blond again, kissing the corner of his mouth. "If it's you, I would not regret losing to you. Bet or not."

Kise smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. Tell me if you ever wish to bend over for me," he said winking at his boyfriend.

"I will," Aomine said. "But today you're mine," he growled, capturing the smirking lips into a heated kiss.

Kise pulled away, walking to the bed and threw his jersey and shirt off.

Aomine followed him, copying his actions, his clothes landing next to Kise's, before eagerly kissing him again. He could not get enough of it but he still pulls away to look into the yellow orbs shining with happiness. "I loved you from the moment I met you but it took me a while to realize. After middle school I noticed how much I missed your presence and what you really meant to me."

Kise smiled, listening to his confession. "I think the same goes for me too. When you kissed me for the first time, I thought you had found out and were making fun of me."

"I'd never do something like that," Aomine said seriousness over taking his voice.

"I know but at that moment I wasn't so sure."

Aomine showered his face with light kisses. "I love you, Ryota."

Kise smiled under the small affectionate touches. "And I love you, Daiki."

"Say that again," Aomine murmured against the skin on Kise's jaw.

"I love you, Daiki," Kise breathed out as Aomine pulled him flush against his body. Kise tugged Aomine onto the bed with him, getting rid of the rest of their clothes in the process.

Aomine looked at the naked blond in front of him. "You are truly beautiful."

Kise blushed. "Thank you. You are not bad-looking yourself either."

"I bet you'll be even more beautiful as we make love."

Kise's eyes darkened with lust. "Only one way to find out," he teased, pulling at Aomine's arm.

Kise did not regret the bet nor that he had given Aomine the benefit of the doubt after their first kiss some months ago. He was happy to share all his firsts with him and he was sure the day would come when Aomine would let him make love to him in the same way that he was making love to Kise at the very moment.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**AN: **Muhahahahahaaaa! (Sorry could not resist)

I want to, no I have to say thanks for my readers. Your reviews have kept this little thing afloat and kept me in high spirits when I was thinking I posted something that was just utter crap. Your words have meant so much for me and they will do so later on when I feel down. I can always go and read your kind words. Thank you! ***bows***


End file.
